<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>чем закалялась сталь by Rovena137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618590">чем закалялась сталь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovena137/pseuds/Rovena137'>Rovena137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovena137/pseuds/Rovena137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимнему Солдату необходимо поддерживать тонус и умение соблюдать баланс, ведь без этого тело просто не сможет поддерживать протез. Его создатели в Гидре придумали для этого идеальный инструмент, отказаться от которого не может, даже избавившись от самого Зимнего.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>чем закалялась сталь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_arnika/gifts">lady_arnika</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очищенным от кодов Гидры сознанием Баки помнит, что нужно держать сознание в покое, а тело в тонусе. И пусть он совершенно не скучает за креслом и капой, кое за что Гидре он все же благодарен.<br/>Он глубоко вдыхает, успокаивая дыхание, и распределяет вес тела по всей поверхности стопы. Светло-серая хлопковая майка приятно обтягивает торс, свободные темные штаны на шнурке болтаются на бедрах, но закреплены резинками у щиколоток - все-таки у жизни в будущем много плюсов. Он расслабляет пальцы, запястья, опускает плечи. Закрывает глаза. Босыми ступнями переступает к заднему краю коврика, обхватывает кулак ладонью, складывая руки перед грудью - и выдыхает.</p><p>Раз.<br/>Прогибается в спине, глядя на потолок, чувствуя, как тянет вниз железное плечо - вдох.<br/>Наклоняется, обнимая себя за лодыжки - выдох.<br/>Шагает вперед одной ногой, прижимая тыльную часть другой к полу - вдох.<br/>Поднимается, копчиком вверх, прогибаясь в спине, оставляя руки на коврике и чувствует, как разбегается дрожь по икрам - выдох.<br/>Почти падает на коврик, поддерживая себя на согнутых в локтях руках, смещает точку баланса, отрывает ноги от пола, удерживая себя только руками - вдох.<br/>И полностью опускается на коврик, поднимается на руках, прогибая спину, прижимается пахом к коврику - выдох.<br/>Повторяет все движения в обратном порядке, меняя ногу для выпада.<br/>Не торопясь, размеренно, повторяет последовательность еще с десяток раз, прежде чем с последнего наклона аккуратно перетечь в вертикальную стойку на руках, поднимая ноги вверх. </p><p>Два.<br/>Находит баланс на руках, прогибает спину - и осторожно, с выдохом, опускает спупни на голову. Несколько выдохов стоит так, с закрытыми глазами ловя баланс - и аккуратно углубляет прогиб поясницы, касается пальцами ног коврика перед лицом. </p><p>Три.<br/>С выдохом разгибается, встает, делает глубокий выпад, распределяя вес между передней и задней ногой, протягивая вперед руку ладонью вверх. Стоит так несколько секунд, успокаивая дыхание - и с выдохом переносит вес на переднюю ногу, поднимая заднюю. Сжимает зубы, зажмуривается сильнее, представляя себе точку перед собой, когда пытается найти баланс тут: левую сторону ощутимо - и вполне привычно - ведет вниз.</p><p>Четыре.<br/>Выдыхает, складываясь пополам, перетекает в стойку на правой руке, широко разводит в воздухе ноги. Поднимает левую руку, пытаясь дотянуться ей до щиколотки. Со лба на коврик падают первые капли пота. Баки успевает усмехнуться: хорошо что глаза закрыты - и в тот же момент теряет баланс, опасно заваливаясь на спину.</p><p>Пять.<br/>Взмахивает левой рукой, удерживая себя, возвращается в стойку на обеих руках - и прогибает поясницу, опускается, опять удерживая тело только руками, выравнивает его параллельно полу. Прогибает еще больше, поднимает ноги выше - и поднимает с пола левую руку, отводя ее в сторону. Чувствует, как дрожат мышцы рук, горит пресс и ягодицы, но нужно выдержать тут еще несколько вдохов.</p><p>Шесть.<br/>Опускается на коврик и, не давая себе одуматься, легко встает в боковую планку, поднимает левую руку и ногу, опираясь только тремя пальцами правой руки и внешней стороной правой стопы. Поднимает ровную ногу перед собой, все ближе и ближе ко лбу, но сдается, захватывает ее рукой. Выдыхает, стараясь, чтобы дыхание было ровным, без хрипов - иначе придется начинать всю тренировку заново. Пальцы руки потеют и скользят, грозя разъехаться на коврике. Пот со лба стекает по предплечью, неприятно щекочет кожу. Майка давно пропиталась потом и потемнела, штаны липнут к телу под коленками. Баки выдыхает - и заводит ногу за голову, распрямляясь, удерживает ее головой. Поднимает руку, выпрямляя ладонь. Но не рассчитывает силы замаха и чуть не заваливается назад: мозг все никак не может привыкнуть к весу нового вибраниевого протеза.<br/>Со стороны двери слышится испуганный вдох. <br/>Баки сжимает зубы, все так же не открывая глаз. Находит баланс в сложной позе, пару раз сжав и разжав кулак железной руки - и открывает глаза.</p><p>Питер.<br/>Возле двери, спиной на стене, сидит Питер. Одной рукой он опирается в пол, скрестив щиколотки закинутых за голову ног и удобно расположив затылок на пятках. Во все глаза смотрит на Баки, в испуге поднеся вторую руку ко рту.<br/>Баки не удерживается и навзничь валится на пол, разбрызгивая вокруг пот и раздраженно шипит сквозь зубы.<br/> - Черт, Баки, прости-прости-прости, я не хотел мешать, я просто хотел посмотреть, и я слышал, как ты дышал, вот я решил зайти - подросток пытается выпутаться из своих ног и рук, подбегает, чтобы помочь и поднять друга, запинается о край коврика и чуть не валится на мужчину прямо сверху.<br/>Баки потирает ушибленное плечо и принимает протянутую Питером руку:<br/> - Поза, в которой ты висел на стене, не далась мне даже спустя несколько “сессий мотивации” от кураторов - шипит он, пытаясь казаться злобным и щурит смеющиеся глаза на подростка.<br/> - Я просто уверен, что никто не пытался мотивировать тебя шикарным кенийским кофе с кардамоном, гвоздикой и белым перцем - шепчет Питер в ухо Баки под сдавленный стон предвкушения. Капля пота пытается спастись бегством из собранных в пучок волос мужчины - и Питер ловит беглянку губами.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Это короткая зарисовка к Крыше https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224880. Вот уже несколько недель меня преследует мысль, что такому бойцу, как Зимний Солдат, важен был не столько объем мышц, наращиваемый в тренажерном зале, сколько умение замирать в непростых позах, баланс и гибкость, нарабатываемый в йогических практиках. Вряд ли, конечно, кто-то в Гидре рассказывал Баки названия и сакральную составляющую этих поз, да.<br/>Но что может быть эротичнее, чем Баки и несколько сложных ассан.</p><p>Позы, в которые смог скрутить себя Баки:<br/>1. Сурья-намаскар.<br/>https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1077599/pub_5d150aab723a7d00af0dd3fe_5d150b1ea1099200b0adfb32/scale_1200<br/>2. Скорпион. https://luchshedoma.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/05/samye-slozhnye-asany-v-joge-158dc2f.jpg с выходом в скорпиона на ладонях. https://yogavedi.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/yogaphoto4.jpg<br/>3. Воин. https://i.pinimg.com/564x/99/d1/c0/99d1c0ad8c2b37e1c41266d3818fb28d.jpg с выходом в воина 2.<br/>https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1360848/pub_5be9377a0b9cad00aa109b96_5be93f07deb5ae00aca06bea/scale_1200<br/>4. Дерево на одной руке. https://manikyres.ru/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/post_5c816eb259bad-768x598.jpeg<br/>5. Павлин. https://manikyres.ru/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/post_5c816eb25a4ed-768x512.jpeg<br/>6. Разрушитель вселенной. https://fiteria.ru/images/slozhnye-asany-v-yoge-1.jpg</p><p>Питер и его “поза сна”. Только он, благодаря паучатости, лежит на стене: https://fiteria.ru/images/slozhnye-asany-v-yoge-7.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>